Blind Guy Aaron
by Chillednight
Summary: Aaron, Ryin and Jasmine are regular triplets and regular fifteen year olds- Aaron being blind. He finds himself falling for a beautiful girl, his cousin's best friend, who simply can't say no... but tragedy strikes as he finds himself pulled into another world he never liked in the first place. Rated T for safety.


**L**et's say the world was pink, the sky was white, the sun was blue and everything was coated with a shine that made lucky people see it all.

Lets say Aaron was just one of the unlucky people born without the gift of vision, without the blessing of seeing color- no matter how dark, light, vibrant, or dull.

Unless it was black- velvety, starless night. That, he could see perfectly. Too perfectly.

His mother told him he was perfect, her handsome little boy. His father described him as sandy-haired, fair-skinned, and tall with a perfect build. His sister told him he was someone she would totally date if he wasn't one of her triplets and if he wasn't... well, blind. His other triplet just described him as a dorky mess with hazy eyes.

Ryin's opinion was the one he valued, the one he trusted. He never lied. Mother and Father and Jasmine were too kind- even if his sister was one of the "popular" girls.

Aaron hugged the soft, worn fabric of Jamesin to his chest, the stuffed animal staring blankly into his dull blue eyes. Jamesin was a friend. He could trust a stuffed cat.

He ran his fingernails, chewed to a nub, through his short coat, remembering in the vague way of something that happened a long time ago that his mother had told him that Jamesin was black and fluffy with a white tail, chest, paws, and muzzle. That was before stupid Jasmine shaved off half his fur so she could fit a pink tutu on him. They were seven then. He had gotten the cat when he was two.

"Jamesin, I wish Jasmine hadn't thought that you were hers because of the letters in your name," he said blankly, randomly, wishing that he had properly been able to pronounce "Jacobson" when he was in his late twos. That's what he'd meant to say. But 'Jamesin' had, unfortunately, stuck with him.

"Aaron, get ready for school!" HIs mother's voice, overly-silky as always, floated up the stairs and into his room and he sighed, placing his sacred cat on the bed and cautiously stepping off the bed, half-expecting to find the sharp end of his sister's high heels beneath his fragile feet. Thankfully, the floor was bare and he confidently strode to the bathroom.

After he had showered, he walked back to his and Jasmine's bedroom and swerved in, bumping his arm on the doorframe. Rolling his eyes, he felt his way to his sister's bed and jumped onto it.

"Jasmine!" he hollered in his sister's face.

He could tell she had awoken even before she let out a cross "Fu** you" based on her breathing- her inhales and exhales had quickened. She stretched out a tan hand-Ryin had told him that Jasmine kept her skin at a healthy, tan glow year round- and shoved his freckled nose away, groaning as the blankets fell away, revealing pajamas that Aaron had felt many times. It was thin and apparently green.

"I'll help, okay?" she mumbled crossly, her raven-black hair a mess as she slumped her way to his wardrobe, flinging it open and throwing a pair of black shorts behind her. "Jeez, why do you even have these? They're butt-ugly," she called over her shoulder before picking out a faded blue pair of jeans and a green shirt with _Don't Tell Me, "Look At This!" _printed boldly across the front in black. "Here," she mumbled, throwing them at his sandy-haired head with perfect aim-she was on the softball team- and slumped back to her side of the room.

Aaron felt the tag on his favorite shirt and then pulled it on to himself, covering his bare chest with the in-your-face remark that he'd love to have the courage himself to say. He pulled on his jeans, loving the comfortable denim, and then found some tennis shoes. There. He was ready for parkschool.

Most people called it homeschool, but it was done in the park... so.

"We're ready!" Aaron called down the stairs before sliding down the rail like they did in G-rated kid 'comedies,' landing on his feet, ready to go.

Ryin was there, hoisting his brother's arm over his shoulder as Jasmine appeared at the top of the stairs, walking carefully down the steps. "White tank-top, black jacket cut at her ribs, and dark blue skinny jeans- oh, and white strappy shoes," he breathed in Aaron's ear before turning to his mom. "Um, standard attire. Green t-shirt and boot-cuts. Dad's wearing all-black and looks kinda happy." Strange. Father, happy?

Aaron always wanted to know who was wearing what. He knew what Ryin was wearing, though- matching jeans. Matching shirt, except it says "I'm with stupid. That's me." Matching shoes.

Mother insisted on them matching- apparently they looked very similar, except Ryin had longer hair, was even taller, and had green eyes.

"Let's go!" Mother said, false-cheerily, striding out the door, her boy tennis shoes barely making a sound on the carpet. Aaron should know. He had supersenses except his sight, after all.

With a deep breath, Aaron walked out of the door. All the triplets did.


End file.
